


the water beyond the dam

by ghastlytears_nether



Series: The Treasure of the Titans [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirate AU, Pirates, i don’t know what i’m doing, treasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastlytears_nether/pseuds/ghastlytears_nether
Summary: Eren’s father gives him a letter with the map to famed treasure, the Treasure of the Titans. The same treasure Captain Levi has been looking for for the past 3 years. When their paths cross, will they find the treasure together? or will their differences be to much for them to work together? read to find out (god that was cheesy)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: The Treasure of the Titans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976089
Kudos: 6





	1. The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> so this fan fiction was basically written for Uptowncosplay and Kioncloud, two amazing cosplayer. anyone reading this should most definitely go check them out. anyways, enjoy this 4am, sugar insued madness, there will be update, VERY soon

“Here,” Armin said, thrusting today’s mail into my arms, “Just got here.”  
“Thanks,” I mumbled, pulling open the bag mail came in. It was usually empty and today was no different, except for one small, plain envelope. It was old, at least 15 years old. The corners had been worn to rounded edges and the seal was peeling. It had been addressed in red ink to “Erin Yeager, Wherever this may find you, From Dad”. I ripped it open quickly, eager to know what my father, the man who left my mother and I shortly after the disappearance of my sister, had to say after all these years. It read:  
“Dear Eren,  
I hope this letter finds you in good health as you will need it for the journey ahead. There was once a tale of treasure, gold and jewels, called the Treasure of the Titans. It is said to be a gift from the gods and included in this letter is my gift to you. I have sent you one of the only maps ever made and the key to the vault where this treasure is hidden. Good luck to you and anyone who joins you.   
Sincerely,   
Father”  
“What does it say?” Armin asked, peering over my shoulder. I clenched the paper in my hand, looking into the envelope once more. I pulled out the key my father had mentioned, on a light brown leather cord and slipped it around my neck. Armin grabbed the envelope this time, pulling out a thick, folded piece of weathered, worn paper. It was the map, the map to the Treasure of the Titans. 

(1 Year Later: Levi’s POV)

Here I was, after 3 years of searching, I was finally here, at the grand wooden door to the cave which held the Treasure of the Titans. It had taken me years but I was here. I took one moment to examine the intricately engraved door. There was a design that looked similar to a flower, made up of triangles and diamonds. It was beautiful. I felt the stares of the crew on my back and took it as a sign to hurry up. I took a deep breath, put my hand on the door, and pushed revealing the...empty cavern?   
“No...it can’t be..,” I muttered, rushing into the cavern, but it was. The treasure was missing. There was a large pedestal in the center with a small, rectangular space clear of dust, as if something had been sitting there for years. But whatever had been sitting there had recently been removed. My breathing grew shallow, my vision red. “How can this be?” I seethed, the anger in my voice loud, “Who could have taken it? There were only 3 maps!” I whipped around to see my crew with looks of worry and fear on their faces.   
“Captain, please, calm down,” My first mate, Erwin Smith, said, stepping forward, “This legend has been passed down for years. I honestly would have been more surprised if it actually had been here sir.” I tried to argue but it was futile.   
“Maria, a nearby island, has a world famous tavern. Maybe we could visit?” Second mate and brat, Jean Kirstein, suggested. I grunted in agreement and we trudged back to my ship, the Titan. We boarded the ship solemnly, and left shore quickly. Everyone was downtrodden by the disappointment. I sulked in my cabin most of the time, plotting courses, debating certain routes.   
“Where could it be?” I asked myself, “Who has it? How can I get it?” I had been looking for this treasure the past 3 years, when I was gifted by ship for my 20th birthday. It had been my father’s and his father’s before him, as well as the search for the Treasure of the Titans. I refuse to accept that I will not be the son who finds the treasure.


	2. The Tavern

(Levi's POV)

We walked through the crowded town square of the island Maria, headed towards the tavern at the center. The square was filled with people from all walks of life; beggars, soldiers, drunks stumbling about. After shoving our way through the crowds of people, we reached the the tavern, pushing through the doors. My first move was towards the bar but before I could take a look at at the menu, a young man two seats down caught my eye. He was decently attractive in his early 20s with shaggy brown hair, green eyes, and what I found most important, a key around his neck, a key with the exact same style design as the cavern door. He was also carrying a leather knapsack holding something about the size of whatever had been sitting on the pedestal. However, before I could get his attention, a burly, blonde-haired man marches up to him. The two exchanged a few harsh words before the blonde man reached for the brunette's bag. This action caused the brunette to stumble back, grabbing his sack. I step forward to help him but before I can, the brunette slaps the blonde. This of course, sets into motion an entire bar brawl. The blonde man grabbed the younger's bag and the brunette launched at him, swinging and shouting something about honor. 

Erwin grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the tavern before I could join.

"What the hell Smith?" I shouted, "That kid had it!"

"What are you talking about?" Erwin asked in a hushed voice, obviously trying to avoid attention.

"Did you not see his necklace? It was a key, a key that matched the door to the cave!" Erwin looked confused for a moment before remembering the kid.

"Okay, new plan: we wait for the fight to e-" but before Erwin could finish, the kid from earlier was shoved out the door of the tavern and to the ground at our feet.

"You!" I shouted in surprise. 

"Me?" The brunette asked, looking incredibly confused at my accusation in my voice. 

"Who are you?" I asked, "How did you get the treasure? Where is it?"

"The...I...I'm Eren, Eren Jeager. I-"

"Where's the treasure? The chest? Whatever was in the cavern? The Treasure of the Titans?" I interrupted. 

"The....shit." Eren scrambled up off the ground, brushing the dust off his trouser before rushing back inside the tavern only to be pushed back out by the bartender. "Sir, please, I need to get back in there. I left my bag in there, I need it." He pleaded. 

"Kid, your bag's gone. There isn't any personal items left in the tavern. Eren's face fell, worry clouded over his eyes, and panic filled his voice. 

"No, no, no, it can't be gone. I need that bag!"

"I'm sorry kid, you need to leave," The bartender ordered, pushing him further away from the tavern entrance. Eren stumbled back, a horrified look on his face. 

"Kid, Eren, who was that guy in there? The blonde one you hit?" I asked, grabbing his scrawny arm.

"Um...I don't know. He worked for someone. Kelly or Cary or something?" Eren replied, scratching his head. 

"Kenny?" I asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Yeah! Kenny," Eren answered. I sighed deeply and Erwin looked at me sympathetically. "What? Do you know him?" Eren asked. I nodded slowly. Of course it had to be Kenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there should be another chapter tuesday. i have class but i'll try to get it out soon


	3. Found

(Eren’s POV)

Who was this guy? He was about a foot shorter than me with deep black hair and full captain’s gear adorned his seafaring outfit. How did he know about the treasure?

“How do you know him?” I asked in reference to Kenny, “And who are you?”

“Levi, Captain Levi of the Titan,” The man replied, introducing himself and moving on to the two tall blondes accompanying him, “This is Erwin Smith, my first mate, Jean Kirstein, my second mate and we will be leaving now to find the treasure  _ you _ lost.” I flinched at the harshness in his voice. I simply stood there as the group of men walked away from me, leaving me in awe at the fact that I actually lost it. I didn’t know who this man was other than his name, but I wanted to help him. He looked so broken when he realized I’d lost it. Quickly, I snuck through the crowds, following Levi’s first and second mate’s tall blonde heads. I slithered through the hoards of people, ducking under arms, sliding around larger groups and I finally I found where the crew had stopped. They were boarding a huge Argosy which the title “The Titan” scrawled across the hull in red lettering. 

“Pirates!” I exclaimed quietly. These guys were pirates. That’s why they seemed so pressed to find the chest. “They need me,” I assured myself, trying to dispel the fact that I might be killed if they found me. I held my key up to the light, inspecting the design on it in the sun. Noticing the ramp up to the deck lifting, I quickly spotted a nearby door which opened for cannons. I ran and leaped off the dock, kickin the door open as I clung to a cargo net hanging off the side of the boat. I slid in after making sure there was no one inside. Silently, I looked around for a place to hide. I took in the contents of the room and a pile of large crates of supplies caught my attention. I hopped up to the top box and managed to wedge myself behind the pile in a small alcove caused by the round edges of the room. Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching. I curled into a fetal position, tucking my head between my knees and covering the back of my neck with my hands. The footsteps stomped grumpily down the stairs and I heard shouts from the deck. It was Levi and Jean! At that realization, I curled up tighter, making sure I was in the shadows. 

The footsteps got closer and I heard one of the boxes scraping the ground as it was picked up. “Shit!” I muttered, realizing I was screwed, “Well, I hope we’re far enough away from the dock now.” A second passed before another crate was taken, then another, and another, and…

“What the hell!” Second mate, Jean Kirstein shouted. God, this guy was annoying. I jumped up, prepared to fight when Jean grabbed me by the back of my shirt, dragging me up the stairs and onto the deck. He threw onto the ground at the feet of...Levi. He sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“What’s this brat doing on here?”

“I found him hidden in the crates below deck.” Levi groaned, looking over to Erwin who gave him an “it’s up to you” like look. 

“Alright, Kirstein, start tying him up. He’s going overboard.” Levi groaned, turning his back on me. 

“Wait, what? No, sir, Levi please, I can help you!” I shouted, scrambling away from Jean. 

“How?” Levi asked, whipping around, his scabbard in his hand now, “How can you,  _ brat _ , help me?”

“I-I, well...I...my key,” I stuttered, “You’ll need it to open the chest.” I was gaining confidence. They needed me. 

“Who says we can’t just break the lock  _ brat _ ?” Levi spat, his sword at my chin. But I knew what I was doing now. In the blink of an eye, I had ducked under Levi’s sword, grabbed a nearby crewmate’s, and had it to Levi’s back, poking him a bit. 

“Who says you won’t you won’t damage anything inside?”

“Maybe he’s right captain,” Erwin cut in from behind me, “Besides, it can’t hurt to just drag him along.”

“Fine,” Levi groaned, letting out an exasperated sigh, “But one misstep, and he’s going overboard.”

“Yes sir,” I replied, dropping the sword. I had won this battle, and it wouldn’t be the last time. 


End file.
